The use of various types of transmissions for transferring energy from a power source, such as an engine, to an output shaft is well known. Some transmissions utilize a plurality of differently sized gears and require manual shifting in order to employ the differently sized gears in a specific sequence as the speed of vehicle is increased. Some other common transmissions are automatic and do not require a clutch in order to shift from one speed to another.
There has not heretofore been provided a continuously variable drive train having the advantages provided by the system of this invention.